Knocking on Heaven's Door
by Lovegood97
Summary: "You can't get in. Living people doesn't belong in Heaven. You're supposed to be on earth. To live. To live for your brother." ONESHOT.


**Author's note: **Hi everyone! So, I was about to start working on my homework, and I put on some music, and the first song to start playing is Knocking on Heaven's Door with Guns N' Roses. And then, *poff*, the idea for this oneshot came to me. So, this afternoon, I haven't got anything on my homework done. Instead, I'm done writing this. Don't know if I should be proud, feel bad or realize that it's just sad… Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! (oh, and as always, sorry for any weird English grammar).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song, Knocking on Heaven's Door by Guns N' Roses, which I named this oneshot after. I do not own Joanne Rowling's magical world or her amazing characters. Anything you recognize from the books belong to her.

George was lying alone in the flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The flat he'd shared with his twin. His twin with whom he had been inseparable from since the day they were born. His twin who looked exactly like him, who used to finish his sentences. His twin who, a couple of days ago, had disappeared. From him. From his family and friends. From life.

George turned in his sleep, grabbing his blanket. He started dreaming. He appeared in a long corridor. It was pitch black at first, but the more he looked around, the more things he could make out. Not that it was so many things there. If he looked backwards, he couldn't see anything. It was like closing your eyes and pressing your hands against them so weird lights appeared every now and then. Ahead of him, it wasn't so dark. Small lanterns sat in the corridor, but gave very little light, just enough so he could see something in what appeared to be the end of the tunnel of darkness. Maybe it was just a wall? Without noticing, he started walking towards it. When he came near it, he saw that it was an old wood door, with beautiful engravings on the sides. And to the door's left, there was a desk. Behind the desk sat a man. It was an old man, with almost as long beard as Dumbledore had, and with glasses that looked like the ones McGonagall wore. On the door's brown surface, a sign was placed. On it someone had written a simple word. Heaven. And George understood. He walked towards the old man and coughed to get his attention. The old man's eyes moved from a paper in his hands to George, and his old, wise dark green eyes met George's blue.

"Yes?"

He swallowed hard, and gathered his Gryffindor courage.

"I want to get in." He nodded towards the door.

"Let's see then… What's your name?"

"George. George Weasley."

The man started searching on the paper he still held in his hands, and a deep frown appeared between his eyebrows.

"Your name isn't here. You aren't dead yet, and therefore you are not allowed in."

"It doesn't matter. I have to get in. My brother's in there."

The man smiled sadly at him, his eyes filled with sympathy.

"People who are still alive aren't supposed to be in Heaven, no matter how many people you care about have come there."

George felt tears starting to build in the corners of his eyes. Why couldn't he get in? He just wanted to see Fred, to make sure he was okay, to make sure they would never be separated again!

"You don't understand! I have to get in! He's my twin, my other half!"

The man just shook his head, tired of argue against him, and returned to the paper.

But George couldn't give up. He wouldn't. So what if the man didn't want to let him in! If Fred heard him outside, he would surly open it as soon as he could. So he ran to the door and started knocking on it.

"Fred? FRED?! Do you hear me? It's me, George! Let me in! Fred?!"

He started knocking harder, thinking that maybe his twin was too far away to hear regular knocks.

"FRED? OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! I NEED TO SEE YOU! ARE YOU THERE?"

But the man behind the desk had finally had enough. He grabbed George by the shoulder and pushed him away from the door.

"I know that it hurts, I understand it all. But you. Can't. Get. In. Do you hear me?"

But George couldn't hear him. He couldn't see him. All he could do was see the door which was the only thing between him and his twin.

"FREED?!"

"Listen, George. You've got to listen!" He put his hands on the sides of George's head and turned his head so they faced each other.

"You can't get in. Living people doesn't belong in heaven. You're supposed to be on earth. To live. To live for your brother."

George looked into the man's eyes and he felt hot tears stream down his face. His hands hurt after knocking so much, and his voice was sore after screaming.

"But how? How can I live on without my other half?" His voice was raspy and quite, but it was heard by the old man.

"It won't be easy, I know. But with the time, it will get easier. It won't hurt as much anymore."

The young man's bright blue eyes, years earlier filled with mischief and joy, now just two empty holes, locked eyes with the other pair of eyes.

"Just remember boy… You don't belong in Heaven. Stop knocking on Heaven's door."

The man and the surroundings started to get blurred and unclear, and the pressure of the old man's hands started to disappear. Soon he couldn't make out anything in the darkness surrounding him…

George woke with a start. The flat around him was empty and cold and he drew the blanket tighter around his body. He felt something warm and sticky on his cheek and he touched it with his hand. A single tear glittered on his finger in the dark. He sighed deeply and looked out through his window, to the night outside. The stars blinked at him kindly, and the moon lit up the darkness that existed out there. He thought back to his dream, and then he looked back to the sky. To the Heaven. Tears started to run down his cheeks again, but he did nothing to weep them away. Instead, with his gaze on the stars above, he whispered:

"I miss you, Fred. "

**Last note: **it would make my day if you left a review, so please do that! Thank you for reading, you are awesome! Bye for now. x


End file.
